Adrianna Charday-Carpenter
History 'Pre-Hogwarts' Adrianna was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, to Lauren and Ryan Carpenter, and was given up for adoption. Willow and Lucas Charday adopted her, and the girl grew to love the couple. At about two years old, she met her first friend, Justin Hendricks, who was five years of age. The two of them hit it off immediately, becoming partners-in-crime, and Justin taught the petite redhead all sorts of different pranks. As she grew older, she found herself growing increasingly closer to the older brunette boy. Adrianna, or Addy, as Justin loved to call her, never really learned a good definition of the word "love", so when people asked who she loved most in her family, her response would always be "Daddy, because he actually looks at me." Which was quite true. Willow saw something in those big blue eyes that she couldn't define. But all she knew was she hated it. The little girl had power. They all knew that. The accidental magic is laughed about now, but then, it frightened the little girl. It was when she was about eight that they realized she was different. She was always in-tune to emotions, and knew exactly who was sad even if they were sitting next to someone who was angry. She could influence the emotions as well. It came in handy, she had realized, for pranking. But then her entire world changed. She knew Lucas was sick. Very sick. He was always in and out of the hospital, sometimes he'd start losing his hair. She didn't know he had lung cancer and would do little rounds of chemotherapy, hence why his hairline had receded when he was only twenty-seven years old. Adrianna was only eight, almost nine. On her ninth birthday, she and Willow went to the hospital to visit Lucas. Willow and all the Healers knew Lucas was in serious pain, and he had asked for his little girl. The Healer who had taken him off life support had terrible timing. He passed almost instantly, and left Addy with this parting sentence, and a carving of two wolves, nose to nose, which he had completed in the hospital. "Addy, sweetie, I want you to give this to someone you truly, deeply love when you're older, and if all goes well, it'll be-" He never finished his sentence. A few weeks afterwards, the young child had fallen into a deep depression. The shock and sadness proved way too much for the girl, who, in a depressed stupor, fell down a flight of stairs in the large manor home she lived in. The trauma, depression, and shock had sent her into a coma. She stayed in that state for about a year and a half, and her recovery took six months. She woke up about a month after her tenth birthday...she heard guitar chords, and someone singing. To her. The Healers had observed that her consciousness wavered occasionally, and that explained how later in life she could remember someone kissing her forehead. But when she opened her eyes, she felt someone's hand tightly interlocked with hers, and looked up to see Justin, one hand holding hers, the other somehow balancing a guitar, playing a song at the same time. It was then that she started understanding what loved was. 'First Year' Adrianna's first year tortured her. She watched Justin from a distance. He and his little girlfriend, whom Addy just did not like. Maddie Force. She was stealing Justin, Ad's partner-in-crime, away from her. Not much happened throughout the year, really. She studied, watched Justin, did her work. Finally, one day towards the end of the year, Ad marched out to the Student Garden and confronted Justin, spilling her feelings. She ended up kissing him, as well. She told him how much he meant to her. From that day forward, they seemed closer than ever. On the train back home, Justin told Ad that he would end things with Maddie so he wouldn't be cheating on her with Ad. To this day, Ad is sure he never broke up with Maddie. Which would leave things in a very awkward position if they were to ever bump into each other. That summer rocked her and Justin's lives. But definitely not in a good way. Justin's cousin's mansion basically almost collapsed right on top of them, leaving Ad with numerous breaks, fractures, and gashes on her right leg from the knee down. And her asthma, which the Healers said had vanished when she was seven, had come back. 'Second Year' Ad's second year was very, very different. She could barely concentrate on her work. All she could think about was Justin, Justin, Justin. Justin James Hendricks. She was constantly worrying about him. He had fallen ill in the hospital over the summer, and although he was in school, she worried about him constantly. It was hard not to. 'Third Year' Ad can't remember much of her third year at the school, except for leaving about halfway through because she wasn't doing so well health-wise. 'Fourth Year' Ad didn't attend Hogwarts her fourth year, instead she was bedridden with a serious case of the flu gone wrong, basically. 'Fifth Year' 'Sixth Year' 'Seventh Year' Appearance Adrianna has shoulder-length rich red hair, deep blue eyes, and fair-ish skin. She has recently gotten glasses. When not wearing her Hogwarts uniform, she normally wears skinny jeans, a form-fitting, bright-coloured shirt, and hiking/snow boots. Relationships Adrianna met Justin Hendricks when she was two, and clung to him like glue. As they grew older, they became closer. Her 'mother' never approved of the four-year age gap, whil her 'father' didn't care, as long as Ad was happy. She thinks she fell in lve with him at nine. It mght have been earlier. After getting together when they were 11/15, they dated for about a year befre Justin proposed. Family Lauren and Ryan Carpenter-real parents. Lucas Charday-'father', died from lung cancer Willow Charday-'mother', doesn't approve of Adrianna's life choices. Jacob Charday-'uncle' and 'stepfather'. Not the best man to be around. Catarina Charday (nee Ferguson)-'aunt', snob that loves to get her way Maria Charday-Ferguson-'cousin' and 'stepsister', timid, doesn't like being out in the spotlight Category:Characters Category:Alumni